Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón - CDUAC 1
by Srita Tragalibros
Summary: "CENIZAS DE UN AMOR CONGELADO" - 1 - Serie de one-shots Loki/Sigyn - Toda mi vida he estado esperando por alguien que comparta mi reino conmigo. El silencio inquebrantado, las palabras dejadas sin ser dichas. Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón. Mi Reina del Invierno, ¡aquí es donde reinas!
**DISCLAIMER: los personajes y escenas este fic pertenecen a Marvel y a la mitología nórdica. La letra de la canción "My Queen Of Winter" pertenece a la banda de power metal finlandesa "Cain's Offering".**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fic merece una nota de autor explicativa.** **Todo empezó con otro reto, en el cual tengo que escribir algo basándome en una canción. Se me vino una idea a la mente, y decidí que esto terminaría siendo una serie de cuatro o cinco one-shots siguiendo una misma historia.**

 **La serie se llama _"Cenizas de un amor congelado",_ y trata de la relación de Loki con Sigyn (su esposa en la mitología). Cada capítulo (publicados por separado) está basado casi literalmente en la letra de una canción, la cual está traducida al español e incluida en el texto del fic con formato centrado y en cursiva.**

 **Este primer capítulo es para un reto diferente, en el cual tenía que escribir sobre Loki y Sigyn con la regla: _"Del amor al odio solo hay un paso."_ , y yo decidí por elección personal basarlo en una canción.**

 **Los siguientes capítulos serán para otro reto en el que específicamente hay que basarse en una canción, y en todo caso seguiré escribiendo fuera del reto.**

 **La canción de este fic es _"Mi Reina del Invierno" ("My Queen of Winter")_ de la banda de power metal finlandesa "Cain's Offering". La traducción la saqué de un video de YouTube y le hice algunas correcciones yo misma.**

 **Espero que les guste (aunque desde ya les aviso que la relación entre Loki y Sigyn es traumante y puede que hasta abusiva, y que la serie no tendrá final feliz).**

 **¡Pasen y lean!**

* * *

 _ **"El actual fic participa en el mini-reto: Y si del odio al amor hay un paso... Del foro Anteiku."**_

* * *

 _Cuando la oscuridad se ha vuelto fuerte_

 _Y la noche se siente tan larga_

 _Como si el sol se hubiese marchado hace mucho tan sólo esperando_

 _Y el invierno estuviese menguando_

El aire de Jötunheim está helado, pero aun así el aliento del hombre no forma nubes blancas al salir de su boca. Tampoco parece sentir el frío, sino que camina erguido, sin más abrigo que una capa sobre su oscura vestimenta de cuero, seda y oro. Su largo cabello azabache está parcialmente cubierto con copos de nieve, lo mismo que sus pestañas y su nariz, como si su cuerpo no despidiera el calor suficiente para derretirlos. Parece ensimismado en sus pensamientos y sus labios se mueven ligeramente, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo, pero sus ojos verdes recorren el entorno, escrutando cada rincón, buscando posibles fuentes de peligro.

Desde que ha subido al trono de Jötunheim, Loki Laufeyson no ha descansado. Puede vérsele caminando por los helados y oscuros senderos de su reino en mitad de la noche, susurrándose secretos a sí mismo, intranquilo. El trono es más solitario de lo que creía, la corona pesa más de lo que pensaba, y su corazón anhela algo más. Ese algo tiene nombre.

Sigyn, doncella asgardiana.

 _Apaga la vela y libera la noche_

 _Abre la puerta, deja al frío entrar_

 _Mi corazón ha capturado, tu sombra_

 _Mi éxtasis de dejar a todos mis miedos decaer_

Ella ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre. Dejó los salones dorados de Asgard por él, se recluyó en una casa de hielo en Jötunheim por él, ha dejado que un brujo Jötunn le diera poderes sobre el hielo como si ella fuera nacida en Jötunheim y soporta todo ese frío por él.

Loki sabe eso, y pasa horas con ella. Ella nunca le ha dicho que no. Fiel y silenciosa, hace todas y cada una de las cosas que le ordena él.

Y es ahí, en medio de la noche, que Loki llama a su puerta. Cuando ella abre, sus cabellos de oro brillan un momento a la luz de la vela, la cual es extinguida con un solo soplo por la tormenta de nieve que rodea a oscuro rey.

Ella mira al suelo, confundida y abrumada por la avidez de los ojos de esmeralda. Hasta ahora no ha sucedido nada, pero sabe que su pureza algún día será quebrantada por el hombre que la enamora, seduce y domina a la vez, el hombre que ahora está de pie ante ella.

No sabe que ese día es hoy.

 _Toda mi vida he estado esperando por alguien_

 _Que comparta mi reino conmigo_

 _El silencio inquebrantado, las palabras dejadas sin ser dichas_

 _Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón_

 _Mi Reina del Invierno, ¡aquí es donde reinas!_

Las palabras salen de su boca, acariciadoras, seductoras, congeladas. Él le ofrece la corona, le ofrece el reino, le ofrece su corazón.

Corazón de hielo.

Y sabiendo que se arrepentirá, ella dice que sí. Sigyn acepta todo eso y más.

Por amor.

Cierra los ojos y olvida todo. Él es su rey. Él es el hombre al que ama, aunque sabe que lo que él siente no es amor.

No amor real.

 _Eres la hija de los lobos y la brisa_

 _Yo soy la bestia del invierno_

 _Escalofríos en tu espalda y aullidos en la noche_

 _Yo tengo la escarcha de tu corazón_

La puerta sigue abierta. La nieve ya ha cubierto la habitación, pero ninguno de los dos siente frío.

Ella está pálida y serena como una estatua de mármol, pero se estremece al sentir unos labios helados rozando su cuello.

Afuera suenan los aullidos de los lobos, aunque Sigyn tiene la certeza de que el verdadero predador en realidad está dentro, a su lado, en la forma de un Jötunn que lo que quiere no es amor.

Y no puede evitar amarlo de todos modos.

Esa noche, deja de ser doncella. Esa noche, su pureza es la ofrenda que entrega a su rey.

 _¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!_

 _¡Levántate! ¡Levántate!_

 _Tú nunca te rendirás_

Sus fuerzas desfallecen, en brazos de aquel que ha hecho lo que quería con ella.

Una lágrima se desliza por sus párpados cerrados, pero no emite ningún sonido, y se mantiene erguida, como si siguiera intacta.

Pero ya no lo está.

 _¿Cómo te sentirías_

 _Si no pudieras herirme?_

 _¿Cómo te sentirías_

 _Continuando sin dolor?_

Las puntas de sus dedos se han cubierto de escarcha, que no tarda en convertirse en agujas de hielo sólido. Clava las uñas en la piel de Loki, intentando no gritar, pero el dolor es fuerte y afilado. La piel del rey es azul e impenetrable como el hielo. Ella no puede herirlo.

Él susurra palabras sin sentido, entreteje un hechizo, y el dolor desaparece, sustituido por una indiferente sensación de frío que nunca la abandonará.

Sigyn sabe que él es un monstruo, sabe que la está usando, pero hace años que lo ama, y se ofrece a él sin una palabra de queja. Y sabe que se arrepentirá.

 _Toda mi vida he estado esperando por alguien_

 _Que comparta mi reino conmigo_

 _El silencio inquebrantado, las palabras dejadas sin ser dichas_

 _Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón_

 _Mi Reina del Invierno, ¡aquí es donde reinas!_

Se da cuenta de que él la necesita. No la ama, pero la necesita para no volverse loco. Alguien debe sentarse a su lado en el trono y compartir el peso de la corona helada.

Ella nunca ha deseado reinar. Nunca ha querido poder.

Pero él la necesita, y ella deja todo de lado por aquel hombre, olvidándose de sí misma, regalándole su vida, diciendo que sí. Y no sabe en lo que se está metiendo.

 _El sueño puede ser eterno_

 _Bajo el velo de las estrellas_

 _La caricia de una persona_

 _Puede ser muy tranquilizadora en nuestras cicatrices_

Ha dejado de nevar. Y ellos han abandonado la habitación para ir a tenderse bajo las estrellas, sobre el hielo.

El frío ya es parte de ellos.

Ella desliza los dedos por la piel desnuda del dios, recorriendo las incontables cicatrices de pasadas batallas e imprudencias. Las caricias van dejando un rastro de escarcha, haciendo un dibujo de flores heladas que cubren la piel de Loki.

Tal vez él no sea capaz de amar, pero ella sí. Ama esa belleza helada y salvaje que ya ha comenzado a destruirla. Lo ama a él.

 _Quédate por siempre aquí a mi lado_

 _Duerme tranquilamente_

 _A través de los años, mi corazón te pertenecerá_

 _Y tú me pertenecerás a mí_

Tal vez cuando ella despierte, él ya se haya ido. Tal vez todas esas promesas no son reales. Tal vez así sería todo más fácil. Cierra los ojos deseando que eso no suceda, que él no le esté entregando su reino y su corazón. Deseando que él no la ame. Así sería todo más simple y más fácil.

Porque sabe que de suceder lo contrario, ella terminará hecha pedazos.

 _Toda mi vida he estado esperando por alguien_

 _Que comparta mi reino conmigo_

 _El silencio inquebrantado, las palabras dejadas sin ser dichas_

 _Escribe tu nombre en mi corazón_

 _Mi Reina del Invierno, ¡aquí es donde reinas!_

Pero cuando ella despierta, él sigue a su lado.

Y la toma de la mano, y la lleva a su negro palacio. Y le pone una corona de hielo en la cabeza y la sienta a su lado en el trono.

Los ojos azules de Sigyn miran a la multitud de gigantes de escarcha arrodillados ante ella. Loki está sonriendo.

Y ahí es cuando ella duda sobre lo que ha hecho, se da cuenta de la magnitud de su error, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás. Un reino de monstruos a sus órdenes, y un monstruo que se ha adueñado de su corazón.

Se traga la duda y el terror, y sonríe, pero aquel gesto es demasiado luminoso para aquel lugar.

 _¡Donde tú reinas!_

Un infierno helado.

Larga vida a Sigyn, Reina de Jötunheim.

Y, por primera vez, su amor vacila, como si lo hubieran apuñalado. Su fidelidad lucha por no ahogarse en la oscuridad.

Ya ha dicho que sí. Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Porque ella lo ama… ¿no?...

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Si quieren, pídanme y les avisaré por PM cuando publique los siguientes capítulos.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y críticas.**

 **Kisses!**


End file.
